


Good Enough

by JocastaSilver



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Implied Character Death, Love in Limbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocastaSilver/pseuds/JocastaSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In spite of all she's done to him, he can't seem to stay away from her. Or love in limbo. FemRevan/Malak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sighclops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighclops/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the Evanescence song of the same name and my binge reading other femRevan/Malak fanfics and needing to give these two a happy ending.

"Under your spell again. I can't say no to you. Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. I can't say no to you. Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly. Now, I can't let get of this dream. I can't breathe but I feel.....good enough. I feel good enough for you."  
\- Evanescence, "Good Enough"  
She came unexpectedly, falling into the grass, her auburn hair covering her like a veil. A part of him wanted to leave her, and continue to live this monotonous existence wherever the hell that here was. It wasn’t heaven or hell, more like an in-between place, although he did not fully understand. Yet he could not leave, in spite of the pain she had wrought upon him in life. So he sits in the soft grass, waiting until she finally wakes, and rubbing her hazel eyes, sits up and faces him.  
“Alek?” Clearly, she had not expected to see him again. After all, they both believed that the conscience mind ceased to exist once one became one with the Force.  
“It’s hard to explain, but this is sort of an in-between place. You stay here until you’re ready to move on,” he replied.  
She frowned slightly, still confused. “How do you know this?”  
“Someone explained it to me. They’ve moved on, in case you’re wondering.”  
“But you haven’t,” she stated shrewdly. Nothing got by her, in death just as she was in life.  
He shrugged. “After all the destruction I wreaked, I’m pretty sure whatever I have waiting for me can’t be any good.” He stands up and dusts himself off. A part of him says that he should leave her here, but a larger part cannot help but want to stay. Because of that larger part, he offers her a hand and says, “I could show you around if you’d like? This isn’t such a bad place once you figure things out?”  
She hesitates briefly, before nodding and taking his hand. Therefore, he shows her everything that this place has to offer: the fruit trees that regenerate themselves after all their bounty is plucked, the streams that lead into a small, sparkling lake. She takes it all in stride, and adjusts easily, not that he expected her to do anything less. Slowly, she begins to trust him again.  
When her screams and thrashing wake him up one night, he doesn’t hesitate to put his arms around and hold her gently.  
“I’m a terrible person,” she moans softly.  
“No you aren’t,” he counters, and she gradually calms down and falls back to sleep in his arms.  
After a while, she starts to ask questions that are more personal. “Why are you doing this?”  
He considers the question and finds he really cannot think why. Maybe, because a part of him still cares for her. “I don’t know,” he admits.  
“But I hurt you real bad,” she points out.  
This time, he simply shrugs. “And I tried to kill you, so I guess we’re even.”  
As time goes on, they become even closer until one morning, she presses her lips to his, and he finds himself responding, remembering back when they’d both been Jedi apprentices and things had been so much simpler. When there was no Mandolorians, or dark side. There were only them. This place is not heaven or hell. Yet, Alek can’t help but feel that with Revan by his side again, this place was good enough.


End file.
